


Double-reverse psychology

by Nevan



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: and Maeve, The Queen of this.





	Double-reverse psychology

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дважды реверсивная психология](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427611) by [Nevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan). 



> I did it. two a bit unrelated drabbles  
> I really wanted to write something, but it turned out a lot of self-repeating passages. this is an attempt to put together in one piece. maybe later there will be something more appropriate to the series. there is in fact a low rating)  
> write reviews please. I want to create content, I have a year to wait for the second season AAA  
> Hope, U will enjoy

Maeve Wylie is not a damsel in distress, and about unrequited love is to suffer not going. There are two sayings on the verge of sophistry that Maeve once or twice got it in her head.

"Not to kiss Otis Milburn because it will ruin his relationship" — an example of double-reverse psychology, which definitely does not help, because damn it reversible.

"If Otis does not like his girlfriend, you wiil kiss him," the implication, the true statement is that you can adopt in case of confirmation of the first part.  
In fact, the focus of both statements on the lips of Otis Milburn gave out Maeve's thoughts. It's great that there is no person who could figure it out.

Maeve feels highly specialized tactile hunger. It has always been quite attentive to Otis to banter it is the fact that unzips him a Bicycle helmet. But now Otis was sexy when he ate, talked, were silent and were not sexy when kissed not-Maeve. Then her stomach something stopped and broke, as if stumbling on a tightrope. Maeve was not used to such feelings. Maeve was angry and she could be looking like a werewolf.

Maeve bites her nails. But Otis, as an ardent fan horizontal stripes he is joking that her hair harmonized with his jacket. And by the way this is the official reason to continue to violate the personal space of each other: stand closer than acceptable; to touch elbows, making the project, sits on the couch close enough to be able to whisper in his ear that nobody else could hear. And tickling breath. If Otis was more experienced, Maeve would say he knows and just teasing her.

Otis breathes in her hair, and she breathes him in the chin and conducted an internal dialogue, telling himself not to kiss him right now. She growled not at him not to touch her stuff. They violate each other's boundaries. Otis has a reason to smell her hair, and she has her reasons not to tell him that she cares. The fact that he has a girlfriend, did not prevent her to kiss him, but can interfere to answer him. And Maeve doesn't want to lose what they have. Classical scheme: she wants to be able to look him in the lips and speak with him, to push him in the pool, face to the shoulder when walking — even if she's not allowed to kiss him.

Maeve draws on his cheek constellations and it's not erotic. Tonight is movie night, Eric got himself a secret boyfriend and not telling who he is, so Eric is not with them. Ola is uncomfortable next to Maeve, so for this movie nights she doesn't even know. Otis house, excellent audibility and hardly sleeping alone mother, so they have it in the trailer. Maeve draws on his cheek constellations (connects handle moles) and it's not erotic. She wants to lick his cheek. Without consequences, without intent. Just a random wish. One of the many. Her lips literally tingling.

2\. Otis feels that if he don't tell about it now, explode. Because of the liner, the capillaries in the eyes of Maeve is noticeable. It's nothing, just an observation. As well as the fact that she never smells any substances (no perfume, nothing). Otis can't describe the smell as anything else but "Maeve". So Otis says:

— You in any situation somehow aware of my gaze and turns to look at me. It's weird, but in a good way. However, I always thought that was unfair. You deprive me of the opportunity to gaze at you, as do all sorts of other hopelessly in love.

Maeve blinks a couple of times, and Otis suddenly clearly hear what he said. What he said aloud.


End file.
